La carta
by neomina
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la vida de Camus y sus discípulos... Ligero yaoi-sugerido


Me encanta la faceta de Camus como Maestro y en esta historia traté de reflejar cómo es que podría ser su día a día con sus pupilos en la lejana Siberia.

Por si las confusiones; quiero aclarar que no hay implicaciones románticas entre Camus y sus chicos; desde mi punto de vista, los pequeños lo admiran y él siente por ellos un amor fraternal. El yaoi sugerido al que me refería en el resumen sería entre Camus y el remitente de esa carta que, fiel a mí misma y a mi pareja favorita, no sería otro que Milo.

**_La carta_**

Inspirar, espirar... Los jadeos de los dos muchachos se mezclaban en el ambiente. Sus agitadas respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en el albo y silente desierto, transformándose en pequeñas nubes de vapor helado apenas el aire abandonaba sus cuerpos.

Descendió despacio del alto que le había servido de atalaya para observar los progresos de sus pupilos y avanzó despacio hacia las figuras de los pequeños.

-¡Cierra la boca, Hyoga! -Isaak incrustó su codo en las costillas de su compañero para darle mayor validez a su consejo-. ¡Se te congelarán los pulmones!

El rubio lo miró con gesto dolorido mientras continuaba afanándose en recuperar el aliento. Sabía que el otro tenía razón; el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a recordárselo. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y se dejó caer sobre la nieve. Sus inhalaciones eran desacompasadas... Rápidas, breves y dolorosas... Insuficientes...

Isaak le dio un puntapié a la suela de su bota y alzó la cabeza ligeramente, indicándole algo a su espalda. Se incorporó con dificultad y miró hacia atrás. Aún con la visión nublada por el cansancio y el agudo dolor de su pecho pudo vislumbrar la espigada figura de su maestro acercándose a grandes zancadas.

El joven francés caminaba con la cabeza gacha, protegiéndose la cara del empuje furioso del sempiterno viento siberiano. Las largas hebras de su oscura melena bailaban al compás de las gélidas ráfagas de aire, acompañadas en su danza por la manta raída que cubría sus hombros a modo de capa.

Hyoga se quedó inmóvil mirando las huellas que los pies de Camus dejaban sobre la nieve, siguiendo su avance con la mirada hasta que lo vio detenerse a su lado. Sus claros ojos celestes buscaron la mirada azul de su mentor pero aquel no lo miraba. Tan sólo se agachó junto a él y le puso el dedo índice bajo la barbilla, haciendo que cerrara la boca. Tras un par de inspiraciones profundas su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse. Echó un rápido vistazo a Isaak que, sentado junto a él, lo miraba con cara de "ya te lo dije" y luego centró su atención en su preceptor.

Camus estaba quieto, de pie, frente a ellos, esperando. Observándolos aunque su mirada pareciese estar perdida en la distancia... Como tantas veces... Pero ambos sabían bien que el maestro no necesitaba mirarlos para verlos. Siempre sabía lo que estaban haciendo y lo que no. Cuando la pereza o la fatiga hacían que bajasen el ritmo en sus entrenamientos, cuando sus curiosas miradas intentaban colarse por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de su mentor, cuando removían y removían en el plato una comida no demasiado sabrosa como si así fuese a desaparecer... Ahí estaban siempre los ojos severos del Caballero de Acuario para reprocharles su conducta. Los dos estaban convencidos de que nada ni nadie podía ocultarse del profundo mirar azulado de su joven instructor.

Camus dejó que la manta con la que se cubría se deslizase por sus brazos y la colocó sobre los hombros de sus alumnos. Contra el azul oscuro del cielo vespertino los blancos glaciares se recortaban majestuosos; casi tanto como su imagen serena a ojos de los muchachos. Las estrellas adornaban ya la cúpula celeste y el aire anunciaba tormenta. Era hora de regresar.

-No os quedéis ahí mucho tiempo -les dijo al fin, posando su mirada primero en uno y luego en otro-. No tardará en comenzar a nevar -el francés caminaba ya en dirección a la pequeña cabaña que les servía de hogar y fue el viento quien llevó hasta los oídos de los dos niños el tono calmo de su voz-. Os espero en diez minutos -añadió mientras su silueta se desdibujaba en la distancia.

Isaak abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo pero no lo hizo. Algo había caído sobre su nariz. Algo frío. Levantó la mirada y sonrió. Livianos copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo. Hyoga tendió las palmas hacia arriba y recogió algunas de esas bancas partículas en sus manos. Se miraron y el sonido de sus risas cristalinas rebotó contra las inmensas paredes heladas. Ni el tiempo tenía secretos para el maestro. Alzaron sobre sus cabezas el cobertor que Camus les había dejado y corrieron tras él.

El crepitar de la leña en la chimenea los recibió en cuanto pusieron los pies en el suelo de madera de su humilde morada. Las llamas rojas se agitaron con la violenta acometida del viento que se coló en el cuarto tras ellos y empujaron con fuerza la puerta para dejar fuera la ventisca. Se descalzaron con prisas y dejaron sus botas húmedas frente al fuego para dirigirse luego a la cocina donde el francés servía tres cuencos de sopa humeante. Hyoga corrió al cajón en busca de las cucharas y las servilletas e Isaak hacia la alacena a por los vasos y el pan. Poner la mesa era una de sus tareas. La más sencilla y placentera. Eran especiales esos breves momentos en los que trabajaban codo con codo con Camus; esos cortos períodos de tiempo en los que el maestro no parecía estar en algún lugar lejos de su alcance, en los que podían verlo como el muchacho que aún era y no como al instructor poderoso y severo del que aprenderían a ser Caballeros.

Cenaron en silencio. El frío y el hambre hacían de ese caldo sencillo el más apetitoso de los alimentos. Camus observó a sus alumnos. Los niños comían con avidez; una cucharada tras otra. El pelo les había crecido bastante. Casi no podía verles las caras tras los revueltos mechones de sus flequillos. A cada poco alguna de sus manos viajaba hasta sus frentes para apartar el pelo que caía desordenado ante sus ojos. Los había visto hacer ese gesto durante toda la tarde, una y otra vez; distrayéndolos de sus ejercicios. Algo tendría que hacer al respecto. Se levantó despacio y rebuscó en un par de cajones en busca de algo con lo que solucionar ese pequeño contratiempo.

Las miradas curiosas de Hyoga e Isaak no perdían de vista la inesperada acción del francés. Se miraron, preguntándose qué sería lo que andaba buscando y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para tener una respuesta. Enseguida Camus se dio la vuelta sosteniendo unas tijeras en la mano.

-Isaak, ven, por favor -pidió, sentándose de nuevo.

El niño se levantó y caminó hasta donde el acuariano había vuelto a sentarse. Andaba con pasos cortos y lentos mientras pensaba donde debía detenerse. Podía sentir los ojos claros de Hyoga clavados en su espalda y los oscuros de su maestro pendientes de su avance; aguardando pacientes.

-Acércate -Camus alargó la mano y tiró con suavidad del brazo de su alumno que se había quedado parado demasiado lejos. Las rodillas de Isaak chocaron con el asiento de madera de la silla que asomaba entre las piernas separadas del de Acuario-. Ahora estate quieto -pidió.

Isaak dio un pequeño respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano delgada de Camus se acercaba a su rostro. Había adivinado ya lo que el francés iba a hacer. Él mismo había usado esas tijeras en más de una ocasión para recortarse el flequillo cuando le hacía ya tantas cosquillas en la nariz que no podía soportarlo. Ahora pensaba que debía haber esperado. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lo había sentido tan cercano. Se reprochó mentalmente. El maestro podía parecer despistado pero debió suponer que antes o después se habría dado cuenta. Nada se le escapaba y él lo sabía. Pudo ver ante sus ojos el brillo metálico de las tijeras y escuchar su suave zis-zas antes de que su cabello se escurriera hasta el suelo entre los dedos largos de Camus.

-Listo -el acuariano revolvió el pelo de Isaak y buscó la mirada de su otro aprendiz para invitarlo a ocupar el lugar de su compañero-. ¿Hyoga?

El muchacho rubio se levantó de golpe arrastrando su silla por el suelo de madera. Al contrario que su compañero se acercó raudo y decidido. Nunca lo habían expresado en voz alta pero entre ambos había una guerra no declarada por obtener la atención de Camus. Nada podía alegrarlos más que un gesto de reconocimiento por parte del francés. Pasó por delante de Isaak y ocupó su lugar frente al galo. Aspiró profundamente cuando la mano de Camus pasó ante su nariz. El olor del maestro era especial. Lo había notado el mismo día en que llegó y durante todo ese tiempo se había convertido en una sensación reconfortante. Su pelo cayó también, mezclándose con el de Isaak en el suelo tras un corte rápido y certero.

Camus miró a sus dos pequeños pupilos para valorar su labor como peluquero.

-Menos mal que no tenemos visitas -comentó con una sonrisa. El pelo ya no les tapaba los ojos pero presentaba un extraño corte escalonado. Por suerte, pronto crecería-. Se ha hecho tarde -añadió-. Será mejor que os preparéis para ir a dormir. Yo recogeré.

Los muchachos asintieron. Sus caras resplandecían. Las sonrisas del maestro eran escasas y no recordaban haberle visto jamás una tan amplia y sincera. Corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño en busca de un espejo en el que poder mirarse y ver qué era lo que había provocado el gesto alegre del de Acuario.

En la cocina, Camus había retirado la mesa y barrido los restos del cabello de los niños. Se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior. Sólo había oscuridad pero podía distinguir claramente el blanco remolino que formaban los copos de nieve al ser empujados por el viento. Lo había visto infinidad de veces pero siempre le parecía algo hermoso. Meneó la cabeza y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de llegar se detuvo y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta una de las paredes laterales de la estancia. Se puso de puntillas y tomó de una alta repisa un bote pequeño. Extrajo de su interior un papel amarillento doblado un montón de veces sobre sí mismo. Ocupó de nuevo la vieja silla de madera y deshizo con cuidado, una por una, todas las dobleces de la hoja. La estiró sobre la mesa y le pasó la mano por encima varias veces, estirándolo, acariciándolo. Apoyó el codo sobre la tabla y la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano mientras sus ojos se paseaban, línea tras línea, por el arrugado papel.

Tras la puerta, dos pares de ojos curiosos observaban sus movimientos. Hyoga e Isaak habían vuelto para darle las buenas noches a su maestro pero su curiosidad pudo más y, con cuidado de que no los viese, intentaban adivinar qué sería lo que con tanto mimo trataba el francés.

-Es una carta- aventuró Hyoga.

-¡Qué listo! -Isaak meneó la cabeza queriendo mostrar lo obvio del comentario de su compañero-. ¿Pero de quién?

-Mmm -el rubio frunció los labios mientras parecía pensar muy concentrado-. Puede que sea de esa persona en la que piensa cuando se queda tan concentrado.

-Pues entonces... Quizás sea de su novia -supuso Isaak.

-¡¿De su novia?! -Hyoga gritó en un murmullo-. No, eso no puede ser. ¿Para qué iba a querer una novia? Él tiene que estar aquí, con nosotros -esa explicación le pareció irrefutable.

-Pero no siempre está aquí. A veces se va -le dijo Isaak-. Tú aún llevas poco tiempo aquí pero a veces el maestro se va por varios días... Quizás vaya a visitar a alguien.

-Puede que vaya a ver a su madre -la idea de la novia le parecía poco probable-. Es joven para tener una novia...

-No sé... -a Isaak la idea de Hyoga parecía no convencerlo demasiado. Echó un nuevo vistazo al interior de la cocina y se concentró en el semblante de Camus-. Mira -llamó-. Parece triste.

No -Hyoga se asomó y tras observar al acuariano un momento decidió que Isaak se equivocaba de nuevo-. Parece que no se siente bien.

-Ya... -concedió-. Y según tú, ¿qué le pasa? -preguntó.

-No sé... -el rubio se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba-. Quizás quien haya escrito esa carta tiene muy mala letra y por eso le duele la cabeza -dijo al cabo de unos momentos.

-Tal vez... -el susto en la cara de Hyoga hizo que las palabras se le atragantaran en la garganta. Miró hacia atrás y confirmó lo que había temido. De pie, tras él, mirándolos con gesto serio estaba Camus-. Ma... maestro -tartamudeó-. Nosotros habíamos venido a desearle buenas noches -se excusó, inclinando la cabeza.

-Sí -confirmó Hyoga-. Buenas noches -y tiró del brazo de Isaak para arrastrarlo en dirección a su cuarto.

Cerraron la puerta y se apoyaron sobre ella mientras tomaban aire como si hubiesen estado corriendo durante horas. Instantes después escucharon la madera crujir bajo los pies de Camus dirigiéndose a su habitación. El corazón les latía acelerado pero a pesar del susto que aún tenían en el cuerpo en sus infantiles mentes la curiosidad mandaba. Esperarían el momento oportuno pero averiguarían de quién era esa carta.

FIN


End file.
